Uncontrollable
by Lightning515
Summary: AU, Abandoned by his 'family', Tsuna is found by the Arcobaleno and becomes their new Sky. However, the sheer trauma of his past tainted his pure flame a midnight black. Tsuna loses all reason and becomes bent on getting revenge on the ones who caused him to suffer. What happens when Reborn is sent to train Giotto, the cause of Tsuna's suffering?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU, Abandoned by his 'family', Tsuna is found by the Arcobaleno and becomes their new Sky. However, the sheer trauma of his past tainted his pure flame a midnight black. Tsuna loses all reason and becomes bent on getting revenge on the ones who caused him to suffer. What happens when Reborn is sent to train Giotto, the cause of Tsuna's suffering?**

**Notes: Keep in mind that this **_**is **_**AU.**

**Beta'd by WaiiKitsune**

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

Tsuna grasped the door handle tightly in his tiny hand and turned it slowly and carefully, taking care to open the living room door without a sound. He had to be quiet; he didn't want to be caught spying on something that he wasn't supposed to hear. His father had repeatedly told him that he was going to teach his older brother something that he himself couldn't learn until he was older. Tsuna honestly didn't understand that; he was _only_ a few months younger than Giotto! However, Tsuna didn't want to argue with his father, knowing that it wasn't the behavior of a good child despite being so young, and so he had quietly watched as the pair walked into the living room and shut the door tightly behind them. His curiosity was too great, however, and he couldn't help but be drawn to whatever was happening behind that closed door.

Sawada Tsunayoshi –as nicknamed 'Tsuna'– was a young boy, barely 5 years old and was always curious about practically everything. His caramel-colored eyes shown with innocence and his adorably chubby cheeks made just about everyone fall victim to his undeniable charms. His chestnut-brown hair spiked in every direction despite numerous attempts to tame it; it simply defied gravity in incomprehensible ways. Tsuna was also very short for his age, not to mention smaller and weaker than most boys his age. His boundless energy and determination made up for it, however; he would always try his best at everything no matter what it was, never giving up even if he failed.

His older brother, Sawada "Giotto" Ieyatsu –known and addressed more commonly as 'Giotto', was also 5 years old, though he was older than Tsuna by just a couple of months. His eyes were a brilliant blue, as though one was staring into the endless, wide skies. His hair was a golden yellow, and also spiked in various directions like Tsuna's. Giotto was also taller than Tsuna by about a head (much to the younger's indignation), and a tad stronger than his younger brother. Giotto used this to his advantage, making sure to protect his precious little brother from everyone who tried to hurt him.

Tsuna peered through the small crack between the door and the door frame as his father showed Giotto an orange flame that he lit up on his hand. Something clicked within Tsuna and he was instantly fascinated by the "magic trick", captivated by it like a baby with a new toy. The flames were bright and lively, flickering as though it was dancing, and appeared to have materialized from nowhere. He saw his father whisper something to Giotto and, eager to know what his brother was told, Tsuna strained his ears to catch every word. He was so focused on hearing what his dad had to say, however, that he let his guard down.

Tsuna flinched, barely managing to stop himself from jumping up or squeaking when he felt hands on his thin shoulders. Tsuna turned around reluctantly, knowing fully well that he had been caught red-handed. Avoiding his mother's stern gaze, Tsuna stared down at the hardwood floor, pretending to be fascinated by the various lines in the wood. His mother, who was holding him still by the shoulders, had a worried look on her face as she watched the youngest try to hide the obvious guilt that he felt. Before long, she gave in, sighing softly in defeat and as she let her usual smile slip back on her face.

"Tsu-kun, would you like to help me make lunch? We are going to have sandwiches today," Nana asked gently, no evidence of disapproval in her tone. Nana understood the reason behind Tsuna's disobedience and hence decided to let the young brunet off the hook; all children were naturally curious when they were young. Still, she couldn't help but worry at how her husband would react if he knew that Tsuna had seen the flame.

Tsuna looked up at that, his caramel eyes shining in eagerness. He nodded vigorously in agreement and allowed his mother to lead him to the kitchen, extremely excited that his mother was going to let him help her with making lunch. Because he was naturally clumsy –tripping on air and always dropping whatever he was carrying, Tsuna was often told to keep out of the kitchen, lest he accidentally injure himself (or others). There were a few rare occasions when Tsuna was allowed to help out in the kitchen, and so he valued every opportunity, finding the art fascinating and fun. Despite being excited about helping out with the lunch-making, however, Tsuna couldn't help but let his thoughts trail back to the flame that he saw his father make. Tsuna was happy that he wasn't going to be punished for his disobedience; his mother was letting him off the hook and he was grateful for that. He knew that he wasn't supposed to peek –his father had made that very clear, but he couldn't help it with his curiosity. But he felt that the flame was calling out to him –it was as if he was destined to have it, to wield it. Given his young age, Tsuna didn't understand all of these emotions coursing through him. What he _did_ understand, however, was the warmth stirring inside him when he saw that bright orange flame.

Tsuna resolved to make the flame himself –he would show everyone that he isn't a 'little boy' anymore. He wanted to prove to his father that he was a 'big boy'; just as big as his older brother! The first step to doing this must have something to do with those serious words that he barely made out right after his father had put out the flame.

"_To be able to create this flame, you will need resolve and dying will. If you resolve to do something with your dying will, the flame will surely burn brightly for you."_

* * *

It was a few months later, and Tsuna was in his room, quietly gathering his resolve.

Ever since he saw that flame for the first time, he would try to listen in on Giotto's lessons without getting caught, wanting to learn how to manifest the flame as well. Although he _really _wanted to ask Giotto to teach him what their father taught him, he had a feeling that even though Giotto wouldn't mind teaching it to him, his beloved older brother would definitely get in trouble with him if their father ever found out about it. Instead, Tsuna would hole up in his room for hours after watching their lesson, secretly trying to recreate that alluring orange flame for himself. He couldn't get his mind off the flame, despite his mother's frequent warnings. After a while, his mother had given up, instead letting him know when he had seen enough. She warned him never to ask his father about the flame, explaining that he was still too young to know about it –despite all his protests– and that he would learn it later. His father knew nothing about this, for course, and continued to teach Giotto once a week whenever he was home from work.

Not even his mother, however, knew that Tsuna practiced his flame in his room after every lesson.

Tsuna furrowed his eyes in concentration. Earlier today, he had heard his father explain how resolve is similar to one's desire to do something. Tsuna had thought for a long time about what he wanted –what he truly _desired_. He knew that it couldn't be something simple, like the new stuffed lion that he saw in the store yesterday and really wanted, for example. It took a while, but he finally came up with an answer.

"_I want to protect my family: Gio-nii, Mama, and Papa!"_

Almost instantly, the bright orange flame appeared on his fingertips, as if answering to his resolve. The flame flickered and shone brightly in his dimly lit room, making Tsuna's eyes sparkle from the glow and creating lively shadows on the ceiling. Tsuna jumped in shock, before realizing that the flame wasn't burning him. It was warm and had a feeling of familiarity and calm. He giggled in happiness; his Gio-nii had only managed to create his flame just yesterday and it was barely more than a wisp. _His_ flame burned brightly, and Tsuna soon found that he could control the size of the flame, depending on how much he concentrated.

It was then did he notice that his flame looked a little different than his Gio-nii's and his Papa's; his flames were more orange and… _pure_. Something told Tsuna that was the right word to describe his flame. Unlike his dark-orange and shiny flame, his father's flame was a pale orange and burned almost lazily in comparison. His Gio-nii's flame, on the other hand, was better: his flames were darker than their father's, though not as dark as Tsuna's, and his flame also flickered more actively than his father's.

He giggled at the idea of his flame being better than his Papa's and Giotto's, despite being so young and inexperienced. Again, that same something was telling him that this flame was really important and would help him in the near future.

After a few minutes of staring at the flame dancing in his hand in fascination, Tsuna dispelled the flame, watching it dwindle away on his fingertips. He felt slightly fatigued from the effort it took to make the flame but was extremely happy. The warmth had disappeared from his fingertips after he dispelled the flame, but he still felt its presence inside him, warming him up from inside.

Tsuna stood up and made his way to exit his room, knowing that it was about time for dinner. His father was coming home that weekend; maybe that will be when he will show Papa what a big boy he was.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter and the next few is just setting up. We will get to the main part (mentioned in summary) soon. There are probably quite a few questions and you are welcome to ask them. Just… don't expect answers to all of them. If they will be addressed later in the story, they will probably not be replied to. **

**The next update for this won't be for a while, since I want to finish Left Behind first. Although… enough support will get you the next chapter sooner. :D**

**For those that read Left Behind, the next chapter MIGHT be delayed. Exams have popped up early and I need to concentrate on them. I apologize if it is delayed and hope that you will wait patiently for my return. *bows deeply* Check my profile for any updates.**

**Thoughts?**

**Ciao Ciao~ **

**Pikachu**

**Published 22 April 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: AU, Abandoned by his 'family', Tsuna is found by the Arcobaleno and becomes their new Sky. However, the sheer trauma of his past tainted his pure flame a midnight black. Tsuna loses all reason and becomes bent on getting revenge on the ones who caused him to suffer. What happens when Reborn is sent to train Giotto, the cause of Tsuna's suffering?**

**Notes: Keep in mind that this **_**is **_**AU.**

**Warning: EXTREME FLUFF. (Does that count as a warning? :P)**

**Beta'd by WaiiKitsune**

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

The door slammed open with a loud 'bang' as Tsuna and Giotto ran out of the house, eager to go to the park nearby. The weather was marvelous; the sun was shining brilliantly and the sky was clear and a beautiful blue. More importantly, it had been a while since they had gone to the park to play, having been dragged on errands after errands in preparation for their father's return that weekend. Now that they finally had some free time to spare, the brothers quickly decided to get some sun and much needed fresh air.

Nana stuck her head out the doorway and waved to the retreating backs of her sons, calling out after them, "Don't stay out too long! Be careful!"

The two boys briefly stopped running and turned around, waving their goodbyes with identical smiles on their faces from afar before continuing to their destination. Nana continued watching the road they went down for a while, her sharp eyes effortlessly catching and recognizing a shadow –barely noticeable to the untrained eye– following the two boys. It was then that she headed back into the house to prepare dinner, knowing that her boys will be safe.

Italy was where the Sawada family currently resided and was also home to many Mafia Families. With Nana being a retired assassin and Iemitsu being the leader of the CEDEF –the organization connected directly to the Vongola– their sons were a liability: a perfect weakness for an enemy Family to kidnap and use against the most powerful Family in the Mafia.

Because Iemitsu was often at work (his 'work' causing him to leave the house for days at a time, though he always made sure to come home often), Iemitsu always made sure that there was always a Mafioso –a guard– around to watch over them and protect the brothers from any enemies of the Vongola. The Mafioso was told only to show himself if the children were threatened by someone belonging to the Mafia. Interference for any other reason wasn't allowed, since neither Nana nor Iemitsu wanted the Mafia to influence their precious children at such a young age (though Iemitsu had a different opinion on the matter, he still agreed that the Mafia could easily destroy their peaceful family life). Despite this, Iemitsu still insisted on teaching Giotto how to use the Dying Will flame, wanting the blond to gain experience on using the flame from a young age.

The neighborhood that they lived in was a 'normal one', devoid of any Mafioso or anyone Mafia related (to their knowledge and extensive network, at least). It was a quiet one (except for the occasional crime) and secluded, allowing their family to raise their children away from the Mafia in peace. There were still the occasional neighborhood bullies in the area, however, and this encouraged Nana to teach her sons some basic self-defense skills so that they can defend themselves if they ever needed to (even though they were being followed by a bodyguard whenever either one of them left the house). Despite the multiple attempts, only Giotto was able to master the basics; Tsuna was too clumsy and weak, but his enthusiasm and effort had encouraged Nana to keep trying.

Thinking of her two sons, Nana sighed. The arguments between her and Iemitsu had drastically increased in fervor, especially when they involved Giotto and Tsuna. Of course, the arguments always occurred when the children were outside playing or sleeping late at night. All Nana wanted was to do what was needed to protect her children's innocence for as long as possible while they grow up, before the young children were forcibly dragged into the Mafia world.

* * *

Giotto ran through the entrance to the park with a choked laugh, before coming to a complete stop and turning gracefully on his heel to face the direction that he had just come from, a bright smile on his face despite gasping for breath. "Come on Tsu-kun!" He called out, grinning at his younger brother. The blond watched as Tsuna sped up his running at Giotto's words, trying very hard to go faster and cover the distance that separated them while doing his best not to stumble over his own two feet. In their excitement to play outdoors, they had raced to the park, though Tsuna had rapidly fallen behind no matter how fast he ran. A part of him was sulking as he knew that his older brother wasn't running at his fastest speed either, making sure that he could keep his little brother in sight when he turned around and not letting them be separated by more than a few meters.

The young brunet was only a few steps away when born-clumsiness kicked in. Tsuna tripped over his own feet and fell, skidding slightly on the rough concrete floor with a cry of pain. Giotto gasped and immediately ran over to Tsuna's side, helping the younger up before scrutinizing him up and down for any injuries. "Are you ok? You're not hurt anywhere are you?" Giotto asked worriedly, inspecting Tsuna's hands and knees. Thankfully, Tsuna was wearing jeans that minimized injury, and Giotto let out a sigh of relief when he was finished. Tsuna only suffered a few minor scrapes and bruises but nothing serious.

"I-I'm… fine…" The tears forming in the corners of Tsuna's eyes said otherwise. Although none of the scrapes were serious, it was obvious the impact with the unforgiving concrete _hurt._

Giotto's mind raced, he had to distract his younger brother and he needed that distraction _fast. _His mind rapidly came up with ideas to distract Tsuna from the pain and make him feel better –after all, being the overprotective brother he was, he simply couldn't _bear _to see Tsuna cry. Inspiration struck when he spotted the small ice cream stand not far from where they were standing in front of the park, just a short walk away. "Tsu-kun, would you like some strawberry ice cream?" Tsuna's face immediately lit up at the mention of ice cream, his favorite flavor an added bonus to his excitement. Giotto chuckled at his younger brother's reaction; it was absolutely _adorable_ and he was _really_ having a hard time stopping himself from cuddling said brother to death in public.

The blond casually reached into his pocket and checked the allowance that he had received earlier in the month, holding the necessary amount for two cones and pocketing the rest as he grabbed Tsuna's hand to prevent him from taking out his own. "No Tsu-kun. I'll pay for it." Giotto said firmly.

Tsuna pouted in response, his bottom lip jutting out cutely as he showed his disapproval in his older brother's decision, struggling against Giotto's grip in his attempts to take out his own allowance. "I can pay for it myself Gio-nii!" (Giotto inwardly squealed at his name; it was so _cute_!) Tsuna continued pouting with a determined look but stopped resisting, choosing instead to stare at Giotto with large puppy-dog eyes in his attempts to convince his brother. Giotto steeled himself –a difficult task when he had a brother as adorable as Tsuna– and ruffled his younger brother's fluffy hair in response as he let go of the brunet's wrist, causing the latter to yelp in surprise and pout even more –if that was even possible.

Giotto grinned widely at his younger brother's cuteness (really, who could resist?) before replying. "It's alright. You can buy it for me next time. Why don't you go and play first? I'll go buy the ice cream."

Tsuna nodded reluctantly in reply, knowing that this was one argument he couldn't win. So he tore away from his Gio-nii's grip, causing the blond to pout as he eagerly ran down the dirt road toward the playground.

Tsuna grinned gleefully, arms spread out wide as he twirled around in his excitement. He enjoyed feeling the wind blowing across his face, through his hair and fingertips. Going to the park and getting ice cream on the same day, not to mention his father coming home tomorrow? He really was lucky! Tsuna still felt a little guilty about letting his older brother pay for his ice cream; he had an allowance too! His Gio-nii was always doing things for him and Tsuna _really_ hoped that one day, he could return the favor.

Deep in thought about how to pay his beloved brother back, Tsuna wasn't watching where he was going and crashed right into someone, causing him to fall for the second time that day. He gingerly rubbed his aching bottom before looking up and paling in response. The person that he had crashed into was a neighborhood bully: short and slightly chubby, with black matted hair plastered to his head as he sneered down on the 'victim' in front of him. "Why, if it isn't Dame-Tsuna! Didn't think that I would get to see you again!" The bully sneered, clenching and unclenching his fists in anticipation. Tsuna scooted away in fear, not caring that his jeans were getting dirty or that he was scratching his palms on the bumps of the dirt road.

A month ago, Tsuna had gotten hopelessly lost, separated from his brother and mother. (The guard was off-duty since Iemitsu had just returned home.) He wandered the streets aimlessly, desperately searching for any indication of where he was but to no avail. It was then did he bump into the bully. Tsuna couldn't fight back, not with his meager strength, and neither was he able to defend himself very well. By the time Tsuna was found, the bully was long gone and he was covered in painful, purple bruises.

The bully began approaching Tsuna threateningly, deliberately taking his time and enjoying the expressions of fear flickering on the brunet's face. Before long, Tsuna's hold on the ground gave and he hit the ground with his back. Unable to react in time, he held his arms up in a feeble attempt to protect himself as the bully lifted his fist in preparation. Tsuna scrunched his eyes closed, bracing himself for the impact…

…that never came.

He slowly opened his eyes to scan the area and they were blown wide open at the scene in front of him. There, holding the arm of the bully, was none other than his big brother Giotto, his eyes flickering between azure and molten amber as he glared at the bully before him. They stood, eye-to-eye, each waiting for the other to give in. It wasn't long before the bully began to squirm; no one had ever stood up to him before –not to mention those unnatural looking eyes. Giotto's eyes were still narrowed in the same harsh glare even as he began to speak, his hold on the other's fist firm and showing no sign of letting go. "You hurt my brother before."

It wasn't a question, but a statement, and everyone present knew it was true.

The bully sneered again, obviously having enjoyed that pastime, before gathering his confidence and replying. "Yeah. So what if I did? There's nothing you could d–"

His boast was cut short as Giotto forcibly twisted the other's wrist painfully, causing the bully to gasp in pain. His glare hardened as he watched the now-coward whimper in fear, desperately trying to break free of the painful grasp. "_You_ _won't harm my brother in any way __**ever**_ _**again**__._" He twisted the limb further to emphasize his point before releasing his grip, watching as the bully ran in fear before turning his attention to his brother. Tsuna stared up at his older brother in awe, barely noticing as the blond helped him up and dusted off his jeans.

Tsuna was stuck in his daze, only snapping out of it when Giotto spoke, "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Did he do anything to you?" Tsuna shook his head in response, smiling at his older brother reassuringly. Tsuna felt a sense of… _something_ welling up within him. It was a mixture of pride, gratitude, and… something else. It overwhelmed him and it showed with his suddenly-suspiciously-shiny eyes, which glanced away in an attempt to hide it from his older brother, only to stop on said brother's hands. It was then did he notice that Giotto was holding a strawberry ice cream cone in one hand, while his other hand –the one used to hold the bully– was empty.

"G-Gio-nii…" Tsuna turned around and gasped as he saw his older brother's ice cream cone on the dirt road, no longer consumable. It was clear that his Gio-nii had dropped it in order to protect him, which only made Tsuna feel even guiltier.

Giotto reached over and gently grasped the side of Tsuna's face, turning it so that they were facing each other. "It's alright. All that matter is that you are safe."

"B-But–" Tsuna was silenced with a finger to his lips.

"No Tsuna. I'll protect you no matter what happens. I promise." Giotto said firmly, caressing Tsuna's cheek with a hand before pressing a kiss to his brother's messy brown locks.

Tsuna smiled at the response, ecstatic that his brother would go such lengths to protect him. "T-then… Gio-nii… you should share my ice cream with me!"

"… Eh?!"

* * *

Giotto's eyes snapped open, startled by the sound of his door creaking open in the middle of the night. He glanced around the room cautiously, taking note of how late it was, before calling out to the figure waiting outside, knowing exactly who it was. "Tsu-kun? Is something wrong?"

The figure outside the door jumped, startled that he had been found out so easily, before opening the door further to slip into the room, swiftly shutting it tightly behind him. Tsuna fidgeted with the end of his orange t-shirt for a while, reluctant to speak. Giotto noticed this and, suppressing a sigh, threw his covers off, making his way over to his younger brother in a few strides before pulling him into a comforting hug.

"What happened? Was it another nightmare?" Tsuna tensed at the question, before nodding slowly in reply. He grasped the front of Giotto's shirt tightly in his hands and buried his face into it, as if trying to shut out the horrible memories of the dream. Giotto ran his hands through the soft brown locks comfortingly, patiently waiting until Tsuna had calmed down a bit before asking more questions.

"Do you wanna talk about it? It will make you feel better," Giotto asked softly, still threading his hand through the silky locks of hair.

They stood there in the darkness of the room, Giotto waiting patiently for Tsuna to speak as the latter slowly gathered the courage necessary to voice himself. It was a while, but eventually Tsuna began to talk, his voice quivering in fear as he recalled his nightmare. The brunet's hands on Giotto's shirt clenched tighter and tighter as he spoke, and he began to shake again as Giotto patted his back in light, rhythmic thumps to calm him, like how one would pat a baby to lure it into slumber.

"I-I don't remember much... J-Just... Red. Lots of r-red. A-And p-pain... And something d-dangerous pointed at me. I d-don't know what it was... But something kept telling me t-to get away... But i-it hurt too much..." Tsuna's voice trailed off, turning into sobs as the brunet buried his face further into his older brother's shirt.

Giotto didn't mind, ignoring the fact that his shirt was getting soiled by his younger brother. It wasn't often when Tsuna had nightmares; but when he did, they terrified him with frightening intensity. Often, Tsuna would end up heading to Giotto's room for comfort, and they would end up spending the night together (which Nana thought was so sweet of Giotto). Giotto didn't mind at all; it was his job as the older brother to protect Tsuna. And that wasn't going to change tonight –neither was it going to be changing any time soon if he had anything to say about it.

"Wanna sleep with me tonight then? Since you are already here? Papa is coming tomorrow and we need all the rest we can get so that we can spend time with him." Tsuna nodded, his face still buried in Giotto's shirt, his sobs having finally ended and calmed. The brunet now felt really tired, his head drooping and his eyes threatening to close shut; the nightmare and the crying had taken out whatever energy was left in him, not to mention it was rather late at night.

Giotto led Tsuna to his bed, supporting his younger brother carefully in case he stumbled in his half-asleep state, helping the brunet climb in first before he changed his shirt for a clean one. He tossed the soiled shirt into the laundry basket for washing before following Tsuna into bed. He wrapped his arms protectively around his precious younger brother. Tsuna had already fallen asleep. His expression was relaxed and his arms were in front of him, clenched lightly as he curled into a slight fetal position.

Giotto smiled, feeling the tiredness creeping up on him as well. He allowed his eyes to droop, joining his brother in dreamland.

Despite the fact that he had a feeling this nightmare was different from all the other ones that Tsuna had in the past.

* * *

**A/N: The real relationship between Tsuna and Giotto will be revealed shortly. Good job to those that noticed. :D Also, this is will have no pairings. **

**I can't believe so many people liked my story… and it was only one chapter! Thank you! :3 Keep a look out for the next chapter. **

**For those that think that this chapter was just for fluff… it's not true. I really wanted to portray the brotherly bond they had before things get rolling in the next chapter. Beware for a sudden change.**

**Ciao Ciao~**

**Pikachu**

**Posted 1 July 2013**


End file.
